


All the Heroes Fall

by Ei_Armoa



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon compliant with the Last Hope, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I will make mistakes just roll with it, I wrote the original in 6th grade, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ignores so much canon, Is this allowed, Let's just have a fun time here okay children, More tags later I'm sure, My First Work in This Fandom, My first work ever really so no salt towards me please and thank you, Probably not but I'm doing it, Sorry Not Sorry, There will be words and references that cats shouldn't know, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is the half-assed rewrite lmao but I still love it, Vine references probably, Why am I still writing this story, You'll be lucky if you get a monthly update ngl but I'll still try to write often enoughish, jayfeather is so done, many OCs - Freeform, not canon compliant after that, occasional cursing, so is breezepelt, tad bit of ooc concerning canon characters I swear I'm trying, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ei_Armoa/pseuds/Ei_Armoa
Summary: She startled. The broken, still body of the cat her sister had killed was a familiar brown-and-white..because it was her own. The image warped, and light erupted into her vision, and only after darting upright and hastily looking at her surroundings did she understand. That was a vision of the future. A future where, apparently, she died by the paw of her oldest sister.-----This is a rewrite I'm doing out of love for the original which I wrote in 6th grade; the plot still doesn't quite make sense because of that but shhhh. Also after a certain number of chapters I may just go by flashes of memories but we'll see ;D





	1. Chapter one- All the heroes fall (prologue)

   One second there was blood. Lots and lots of blood. One second she was in the dark, crouched on her belly, paws pulled close to her as she struggled to stay calm. Her chest fur was wet with something dark, and Ivypool was mewing insistently for her to remain awake, to keep her eyes open, and as much as the she-cat wanted to, she found the darkness wrapping around her, falling heavily upon her head until she submitted to it.

   The cries and sound of battle faded into a buzzing silence. One second, there was warm, warm blood. The next, there was a cold but welcome tingling sensation all throughout her body, coming to a pinpoint where the claw slash from Hawkfrost was. She looked down. Or, where it used to be, she thought in a numb sort of humor.

Hawkfrost.

   Her eyes snapped open wide and she stumbled to her paws. It took a few embarrassing tries, but once she did her breath was taken away. She was in the most beautiful place. Paws thundered down a sunlit slope. Apprentices,she noted. Rolling hills of waving grass, thick undergrowth, and looming sycamore and oak trees. The leaves of such trees rustled softly in the breeze, whispering stories of the dead and long forgotten. Some cats play-fought in the cooled shadow of the forest, others basked in the sun in the center of the field, sharing tongues and gossiping about things only the wind could whisk away.

   StarClan. A place that she had always wanted to see, but now that she was here, without her brothers or friends? She heaved a sigh. Her tail curled in, and she set her claws into the grass in determination. How she must have looked so strange compared to the other cats. She longed to join them, she really did, but the reminder of Ivypool screaming her name, Hawkfrost's cold eyes widening in surprise as his claws tore open her throat in a jagged line, made her shiver, and she turned away.

   Before she could rest she had to do something. She owed something to a few certain someones.No, she had a mission. She had to tell Firestar, or one of the other StarClan cats. Then she could sleep knowing those someoneswere safe. She was coming. StarClan keep her kits safe.

...

**One sunrise later**

   Firestar blinked. A black-furred shape was sprinting towards him, presumably as fast as they could go. Which, considering, wasn't very fast at all, but he could see the clear anxiety radiating off of th-her? He took a reluctant step forward. Was that…..Hollyleaf? Her face was starting to become clearer as she thundered closer, and before he could even register the searing flash of pain of her death, she was skidding to a badly planned stop a few tail-lengths away.

   The fire-colored tom was correct after all, it seemed. Before stood his long furred grandkit, and he smiled kindly at her panicked expression. Coming to StarClan was certainly warrant for it. But as she regained her breath and opened her mouth, he had a sinking feeling it was something more than that. "Firestar" she started, "I-I need to check on someone. A few someones. Is that-Can I do that? How long has it been since the Great Battle?"

   The former ThunderClan leader's ears rotated to face her. It's not like it was a strange request, not at all, but did she truly not know how long she'd been here in StarClan? He stretched quickly, clawing at the ground before standing tall. He layed his tail across her flank, as he meowed "Don't get your whiskers in a tangle, kin. I can allow you access. We must go fast, however. The longer you stay in their world the more pain it brings you"

Hollyleaf's ears flattened. "Physically or mentally?," she asked in a tone he thought may have tried to be calm but betrayed a twinge of uncertainty. 

His forest-green eyes flitted over to hers, searching. "Both"

...

..

.


	2. Special someones

_"Kits"_ A warm voice whispered.

 Swiftkit raised her head, eyes wide and searching. Mother? she questioned. She had thought-she had assumed that when mother had said "Goodbye", that that had meant she'd never return. Why would she be back now? Was her voice just the steady rhythm of the dripping water from above? The whisper of her sisters' fur on the rocky floor?

 _"Kits"_ Now Swiftkit was staggering to her paws. Had mother gone back on her promise that she'd never leave them, why would she return? While she wouldn't complain, she had already said her goodbye. Would she have to say good-bye again? her tail tip twitched sadly at the thought, sweeping across one of her sister's noses. She didn't want to do that. Last time had scared her, and she didn't want to be scared like that again.

The kit who's nose she had brushed up against, Robinkit, blinked open her eyes with a look akin to annoyance, and looked about to hiss before startling slightly at the voice as it began to sound panicked: " _Kits?"_ The two exchanged glances and quickly defaulted to head-butting the last and eldest kit awake.

As she stood, she immediately took to standing in front of them in a defensive stance...which wasn't as effective as she might've hoped. Swiftkit was the runt of the litter, so she couldn't exactly mock her sister for the attempt; it would have to do for now.

The oldest drew herself up and puffed up her fur, tail barricading the smallest, Swiftkit, while the middle kit brashly poked her head out from behind. Father had told her to take care of the oldest two younger littermates. But as she caught a breeze from the Outside, she had a sudden realization that Brightkit may not have to. Clearing her throat, Swiftkit, the brown-and white and youngest kit, called softly "Hollyleaf?" The oldest kit, Brightkit, cringed.

Pawsteps echoed off the walls of the tunnels, and as all three kits bristled a familiar dark figure rounded the corner. Well. Swiftkit had thought she remembered her mother's fur to be dark. It always had been, in the past. But as she craned her neck to peer curiously at her, black fluff outlined in a intimidatingly bright color. Silver? Her green eyes were gleaming with pride and relief, and Swiftkit couldn't help but think with a smoldering feeling deep in her chest that she had the most beautiful and kind mother than every other cat. Just as she prepared to crawl through Brightkit's paws, Robinkit threw herself forward with a anguished cry to bury her face in her mother's fur.

Brightkit was too shocked to move, but Swiftkit bumped her head into her shoulder to snap her out of it. As soon as she did Brightkit whimpered and ran to Holly Leaf, her youngest sister following in her pawsteps. When she collided with mother her first instinct was to jerk away, as her shining fur as freezing as bareleaf chills.

But it was still her, still her. If she closed her eyes, a vibrant scarlet still presented itself under her eyelids, and if she inhaled deeply enough she could pick up the faintest traces of what the warrior used to smell like.

Grass.

Lily flowers.

Fresh rain.

And yet it wasn't her.

She was here but not. How in the Tribe's name did that work? She drew back from the she-cat's fur and squinted way, way up. She was met with a winning smile, and a soft purr. "Why are you back, Mother? You said-" She started, only to have Robinkit shoot her an irritated glare at breaking the soft moment.

"You're going to chase her off, stupid" Robinkit growled under her breath disapprovingly. 

Mother gave a not-very-grown-up laugh, and with a mischievous look, she mewed, _"That's not very nice, Robinkit. I thought you were supposed to be practicing kind words? And Swiftling, I came back for a few heartbeats to check on you and your sisters, to make sure you three didn't burn any forests "_ Swiftkit's eyes darkened into a half-hearted scowl at the mention of the dreaded nickname that her mother and father had found so humorous.

But on the inside she was struggling to shove down the warm feeling of belonging. She knew it would only hurt more when Mother left if she let it blossom, knew that she ought to shut down right now before she let herself get hurt again. Mother didn't belong here; Swiftkit knew that much. If she was silver, she really was gone, and she was supposed to be with her fellow warriors in the sky. She knew because Father had told her that himself before he left too. Shattering her thoughts Mother's head flew up, and her eyes scanned the twisting tunnels in the general direction of ThunderClan territory. After a moment of blinking and twitching ears, she turned back to nudge Robinkit away and towards Swiftkit and Brightkit who gave the black she-cat twin looks of disappointment and brief panic.

 _"You stay safe, okay? All three of you?_ " She rasped, the words seeming to be hard to get out," _Brightkit, you'll make sure you take care of them?"_ Brightkit swallowed, ears flattening, before nodding determinedly. Swiftkit didn't doubt her oldest sister's ability to protect; she was normally the comedic relief, but if any animal messed with Swiftkit or Robinkit they were gonna lose their tail.

The brown she-kit trusted her sister with her life.

Mother nodded, looking torn between leaving and staying. After a moment of bouncing from paw to paw she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled, and opened them with a calm expression that was clearly a mask over her features. _"I'm going to leave now, okay?"_ she started _"Firestar is calling for me. Be good, and make sensible choices. I'm looking at you, Robinkit. Yes, you. Stay together."_ The previously black-furred warrior laughed one more time, but in a sad way, before letting her eyes close. Swiftkit felt herself freeze. Mother's gleaming fur was fading, flickering sharply, as dark tendrils wrapped around her, creeping towards her heart and enveloping the rest of her until it reached a pinpoint on her neck that caused it to splinter and send shards of silver flying in all directions.

It was suddenly dangerously dark. Swiftkit shrunk back, startled as silver specks of moonlight floated across the space. 

One moment Mother was there, and they were nearly a family again. Fox-dung, she knew she shouldn't have let down her guard. She had told herself so. That didn't make it any easier, evidently.

The silver had long faded, but now the kit's eyes had readjusted to the surrounding area. A shuddering breath came from behind her, and she turned her head to meet the gaze of Brightkit, whose ice blue eyes hardened as she used her ginger-and-white head to nudge both younger kits in the direction of a cove hidden in a corner of one of the tunnels, so they could lay as three in the dirt.

Robinkit was the first to flop down, splaying out right as Swiftkit and then Brightkit with a grunt, the oldest of who immediately began to clean the other kit's fur out of habit. Swiftkit felt like telling her to buzz off, that she could clean herself thank you very not much, but they had just lost their mother all over again, and so instead she snuggled tighter to her littermates before submitting to a restless sleep. 'I love you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter two! It's been awhile since I've read anything with Hollyleaf in it, but hopefully she's not too ooc? owo" Anyway I hope you enjoyed the introduction of her kits (Yes they're Fallen Leaves' too; why? Don't ask 6th grade me made that decision and I'm not changing it no matter how cringey it is) Hopefully I'll be able to incorporate some art into this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Annndd welcome to my rewrite of a 6th grade nightmare! I know this was short but it's the prologue so that's kind of the point?? Buckle up children it's gonna be a wild ride. If you read this and you want me to write more and faster, kudos or comment or bookmark or whatever else! That's where all my motivation comes from lmao. Until next time~


End file.
